One Halloween
by The-Stupid-Face
Summary: A story request for cornlover21, fluffy AU Nordic family with Little!Iceland as the main character. Thanks to Obessed-Language-Freak for Beta-reading it. Reviews and faves are highly appreciated! (Eirikur is Iceland, Mathias is Denmark, Lukas is Norway.)


Eirikur sat on a small stool, swinging his little legs. He was watching a giant of a man, who was sewing a little outfit for him. Uncle Berwald always made him little outfits; it was his way of fussing over his nephew. His glasses covered any sort of terrifying look he might have had when concentrating. He repeatedly checked pieces of papers and returned to sewing the outfit. "It's done…" Berwald mumbled, turning the piece of clothing so it wasn't inside out. Eirikur smiled and swung his legs faster: this was going to be the best Halloween ever.

"Can I try it on now, Uncle Berwald?" Eirikur asked politely, unable to say 'r' properly.

"Need to iron it," Berwald replied. Although his uncle had seemed scary when he had first met him, Eirikur realised Berwald was just a big softy.

Berwald walked over to the ironing board with the piece of clothing, getting rid of any unwanted creases. The room began to feel like a sauna, and when Berwald was done ironing, he turned to the young boy and gave him his outfit. It was a puffin coat, exactly how he wanted it. The material was soft to touch and it had a hood with a puffin face. "Do you want to put it on now? We can show it off to Lukas." Eirikur nodded happily, he jumped off the stool and bounced on one spot; Berwald patted his shoulder lightly to stop him. Eirikur stood still whilst Berwald helped him put the coat on. Berwald zipped the coat up and pulled the hood over his head.

"Go look in the mirror." Berwald moved his head to the closest full body mirror. Eirikur walked to it and saw himself in the coat.

"I look just like a puffin!" He shouted, dancing on the spot and clapping his hands. He ran to the door and waited for Berwald to open the door. He raced to the stairway where Berwald quickly followed to pick him up. Eirikur clung to Berwald as they journeyed down the stairs.

"Lukas, Eirikur has his coat on." Berwald shouted clearly across the hallway. Lukas quickly ran to the doorway, he blew his blond fringe out of his red face.

"That's not Eirikur, that's a puffin." Lukas spoke calmly; a small smile appeared on his face. Berwald placed Eirikur back on the ground where the boy ran to his big brother. Lukas kneeled down to Eirikur's level.

"Uncle Berwald made it!" Eirikur smiled and continued to jump on the spot. Lukas looked up to Berwald and mouthed 'thank you'. Berwald nodded and walked in the dining room to his husband.

"Spin around then; let me see all of it." Lukas tapped the boy's shoulder to turn him around. Eirikur spun around slowly to show the whole of his coat, everything was neatly sewn, even the tail on the bottom of the back. Eirikur began to look around the hallway; his big brother had decorated the hallway with protection symbols, animal skulls and red and orange candles. It felt homely for Eirikur. "You look adorable." Lukas spoke once Eirikur faced him; he wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged him tightly.

"Lukas! Will you get in here, for God sake!" A stressed voice shouted from the kitchen, it was Mathias; Lukas sighed and rolled his eyes.

He stood back up and ruffled Eirikur's hair, "You go get ready, okay? Try and find Berwald or Tino, I need to make dinner." Eirikur nodded and looked down to the floor as Lukas walked back in the kitchen, shutting the door on him. Eirikur began to hear screaming and shouting between the two men in the kitchen. "What the hell have you done to the stew!?" Lukas yelled out.

"I was trying to keep it okay but I can't multi-task!"

"I was only gone for five minutes!"

"Well maybe next time you should warn me that you're leaving the room."

"Oh, so I can't even see my own little brother now?!"

Eirikur stood by the kitchen door listening to the whole conversation. He was worrying what might happen afterwards. "Are you Eirikur? Or are you a real life puffin?" Eirikur turned his head to see Tino knelling by him. "Don't you look adorable? I could gobble you up, you look so sweet." Tino held Eirikur's scarf and toy puffin, giving him the toy before wrapping the scarf around his neck. "Are you ready to go trick or treating?"

Eirikur nodded, "Who's taking me?"

Tino kept his kneeling stance for a while, "I think it's best to let Mathias go with you. Berwald and Lukas can make dinner better that way," Tino laughed lightly.

"Lukas and Mathias are fighting, are they going to break up?" Eirikur asked bluntly; Tino eyes widened, it was obvious that he didn't know what to say, especially when the fighting was getting louder.

Tino and Eirikur heard Berwald's voice interrupt the two men, "Mathias, can you take Eirikur out?"

"What?"

"So then you two can stop fighting and risk burning this whole house down. Now go and take him trick or treating." Berwald snapped at his brother. "Now!"

Mathias walked out of the kitchen door where he saw Eirikur and Tino standing nearby, he sighed in shame. Everyone made sure never to fight in front of the boy, it worried him too much. "Hey, Eirikur. Hi Tino, are you coming with us?"

Tino shook his head, "I'm going to be decorating the living room." Mathias nodded slightly before clapping his hands together.

"Right then, trick or treating?" Mathias grinned at his little brother, Eirikur nodded ecstatically before turning around and running to the door. "Hold up kiddo, I need to get a bag for you." Mathias quickly grabbed cotton made bag and walked over to boy took hold of his brother's hand as they walked out of the door.

The sun was setting slowly, giving a warm glow in the sky. Other children were walking around the street with their parents or siblings. Eirikur and Mathias both turned to the house next door to them, Eirikur began to feel nervous. He hated talking to anyone outside the family and found the neighbours terrifying. Mathias knocked on the door and stood by him, when the door opened to a tall Russian, Eirikur began to stutter. "T…T…Tri…Triii…uhhhhh."

"Trick or treat?" Mathias grinned at the other man, the neighbour smiled lightly. "Sorry, Ivan. He gets a little shy around people," Mathias explained, patting Eirikur's head as he hid before him.

"It's perfectly fine. You're not the only one who gets scared." Ivan smiled to Eirikur: the boy knew now that the man meant no harm. He took a deep breath and walked to Mathias' side. "Now, do you want the treat, or do you want to trick me?" Ivan asked with a sweet smile. Eirikur raised his bag slowly whilst Ivan turned to bring out a bowl of sweets. Eirikur searched through the bowl until he found a liquorice sweet, smiling away; he placed it in his bag and looked back up.

"Thank you. Mr Ivan." Eirikur spoke with a nervous voice. Ivan nodded and looked back up to Mathias, they began to talk about things, how family member were, how jobs were, rants about life. After a while Eirikur began to look about, tugging Mathias' sleeve. "Can we go to the other houses?"

"Um, okay. See you Ivan." Mathias nodded to Ivan and lifted his hand up to wave.

"I'll talk to you later, da?" Ivan pulled the door to gently shut as they walked out of the garden. As they walked around the street, Eirikur had the temptation to ask about Mathias' fight with Lukas. It was only until they left the fifth house that he blurted his question out.

"Are you and Lukas going to break up?"

"What?" Mathias stood still and looked down to the boy, his face filled with surprise and confusion.

"I heard you two fighting in the kitchen, does this mean you'll break up?"

"No, we-"

"Please don't break up; I don't want to choose who my favourite brother is!" Eirikur shouted; attracting stranger's attention to them. Mathias knelt down to Eirikur's level and held his hands.

"Eirikur, we're not going to break up over cooking. We argue normally, it's normal for grown-ups to argue in relationships. We both still know we love each other. Don't worry about us breaking up." Mathis ruffled the boy's hair, "Okay?" Eirikur nodded and began to smile again. Mathias stood back up and took hold of Eirikur's hand. They walked around all the other houses in the street; being a small street in a quiet town, the trip around didn't take too long.

The only time when Eirikur braved up to go to a door on his own, Mathias sat on the wall with his back towards the boy. The children from Eirikur's class had begun to bully him instead of trick or treating.

The leader of the group, Simon cornered Eirikur in the garden. "Eirikur, what have you got in your bag? Tar sweet?" Eirikur shook his head. "Why do you like, wear a penguin coat. It looks stupid on you."

"Please go away, Simon. My big brother is right there." Eirikur pointed at Mathias and stood up straight.

"Why do you call your brother's boyfriend your brother? It makes it sound creepy, unless they are both brother 'cause that would be illegal." Simon smirked, Eirikur jumped at the other. He was pushed away by the Asian boy, making him fall on his back. Simon took Eirikur's bag and throwing the sweets out of it. Mathias turned to head to check how Eirikur was.

"Oi! What are you doing?" He shouted, charging at the children. The group jumped in fear and ran away from the scene. Mathias picked Eirikur up and held him close, Eirikur hid his face from his brother; he hated crying in front of him. "Sorry I didn't notice sooner, Eirikur." Mathias viewed around at the scatter of sweets; the neighbour, Vash opened their door with a scowl on their face.

"You better pick all that up." Vash spoke clearly, making Mathias gulp.

He nodded and smiled nervously at the Swiss man, "Sorry." Mathias placed Eirikur back on the ground and began to pick up every sweet he could find, placing them in the large bag. All were wrapped and still safe to eat. When Mathias was done picking the sweets up, he took Eirikur's hand and walked him out of the garden. "I'm really sorry."

They walked down the pathway before Mathias spoke again. "Don't worry about that kid; the only reason why he's bullying you is because he's jealous."

Eirikur rolled his eyes, "Jealous of what?"

"Anything really, only he will ever know why he's jealous. Just keep telling your teachers, Lukas and me, us adults will handle it. Okay?" Mathias pulled a grin down to Eirikur who sighed and looked away.

They walked back to the house, opening the door to the smell of meat pie and soul cakes. A man with a skull for a face walked down the hallway, making Eirikur yelp a little, the man pulled his face off to show it was only Tino wearing a mask. "Awww, did I scare you? I'm sorry!" Tino petted the boy before looking up at Mathias. "How did it all go?"

"A few kids tried to bully him but nobody really got hurt." Mathias shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Simon Wong?" Tino asked; Mathias nodded slightly. Tino took a deep breath, obviously bottling up any anger towards the other child. "Well…Dinner is ready so take off your coats and scarves and get to the table."

"I don't want to take my coat off." Eirikur kept hold of the zip on his coat, looking up at the adults.

"But you'll get it dirty, Eirikur." Tino spoke softly, trying to convince the boy.

"It's already dirty." Mathias spoke out.

"Exactly." Tino replied with a nod. Eirikur stared him out long enough that they both gave up trying to make him take it off. The three walked in the dining room where Berwald wore a suit with a white mask on top of his head.

"Who the hell are you meant to be, Ber?" Mathias spat out, Berwald looked up and pulled the mask on his head.

"I'm the Slenderman."

"You look more like a butler." Lukas then walked in with a green cape on his back and black clothing underneath, obviously dressed like Loki. He carried a hotpot of meat pie, placing it carefully on the table. Mathias walked up stairs to change into his Viking outfit. Eirikur began to feel like he stuck out of the scary outfits with his puffin coat. The family sat down at the table, munching away when Tino suggested the activities after dinner.

"Maybe, we should tell ghost stories. Not too scary for Eirikur, of course." Everyone else agreed; Eirikur worried in case it was Finnish man's version of 'not scary', which was terrifying.

"What do you guys think we should do after Eirikur is in bed?" Berwald asked, mixing the potatoes and meat together.

"I have some horror films on my computer; we can always watch some of them." Mathias placed his elbows on the table and waved his fork around.

"Can I watch?" Eirikur lifted his head, looking at the adults.

"Nei." Lukas spoke quickly; Eirikur pouted, he knew there must have been a reason why he wasn't allowed, he gave the question why, only to get one clear answer. "You'll get too scared." Eirikur sighed and carried on with his eating; it wasn't like he wanted to watch a film with his family anyway.

Tino cleared the plates when everyone was finished eating. Eirikur, Lukas and Mathias walked to the living room where they sat down to tell stories. Tino turned all of the light and turned a torch on, shining under his face. "Now for the scariest horror story in your life!" Tino yelled the last few words, making Eirikur cling to Lukas' arm. "Once there was a group of people, sitting in their house, it was all quiet and calm until…what was that?" Tino pointed outside the window, Eirikur saw through the curtain to the dim lights outside, he saw a tall figure. He gasped and moved away from the window. "The boy saw a tall black figure with no face. He told the others about the figure…" Tino waited for Eirikur to speak.

"There's something outside…"

"'No, no, there can't be!' They said," Tino narrated, Lukas shook his head, saying the same lines as Tino said. Mathias seemed confused by what was going on, he decided to shake his head slightly. "But the boy knew what was outside, and as everyone relaxed the door began to shake!" The handle to the front began to rattle violently; Eirikur looked over wide eyed, gulping, his body quivering in fear. "He told them again about the door but nobody believed him…'No, no, nobody can get into our house!' But the door began to shake more and more until…"

The door slowly opened with a tall black figure entering the scene. "The door opened…" Eirikur was clinging onto Lukas' arm tightly, hiding his face from the figure. "Because the little boy was the only one who could see the figure it meant that it was there to eat the little boy. It saw the boy and walked to him." Eirikur began to panic, he could feel his heart beating next to his ears and he began to scream in fear.

"Lukas! There's a scary person coming after me! Please! Why can't you see it!?"

"Shhh, Tino is telling a story." Lukas replied, taking no notice of the figure walking towards him. Mathias looked over at Eirikur and Lukas, seeing the tall dark figure reaching out to Eirikur; he was tempted to say something.

"When the figure was close enough…it reached out to the little boy…And grabbed him and ate him!"

The figure picked Eirikur up and spun him around the room; Eirikur clung to the figure, screaming in fear. Lukas turned the light back on where Eirikur finally realised who the figure was. Berwald pulled the mask off and shown his face, the boy burst into tears, hiding his face.

"Oh dear, I think we scared 'im too much…" Berwald spoke quietly, rubbing Eirikur's back for comfort. "I'm sorry, Eirikur." Tino gulped in guilt, not realising how easily scared the boy could get. "Maybe you should let him sleep in y'bed tonight, Lukas…" Berwald looked over to Eirikur's older brother. Lukas simply nodded and took Eirikur in his own arms.

They journeyed upstairs where Eirikur continued to cry. "It's fine, Eirikur, there's no need to be afraid of monsters. They're more scared of us than we are of them."

"Really?" Eirikur stuttered, lifting his head to face Lukas.

His brother nodded, "Ja, you know how Uncle Berwald can look really scary but you know he's really nice and a big softy?" Eirikur nodded at the question. "Well, just imagine every monster is a lot like he is, appearing to be scary but really they keep their loved ones close and very kind." Eirikur took a deep breath and smiled.

"Does that mean Uncle Berwald is a monster?"

"Nei, he's human like us." Lukas opened the door to his own room and placed his brother on his bed, "Are you going to take that coat off?" Eirikur shook his head before Lukas shrugged. "Alright then, now if there is the unlikely chance of monsters appearing in the night, you can be sure that they can't get in our house."

"Why is that?"

"I've put a bunch of protection symbols just in case." Eirikur began to relax a lot more. Snuggling into the cotton, thick cover, his eyes felt heavy. He fell asleep to Lukas' petting on the head almost instantly and Lukas carefully took the coat off to clean it.


End file.
